Más Allá de la Amistad
by L-mentary
Summary: Ninguna persona en la cuidad de Los Ángeles está acostumbrada a recibir "visitas nocturnas", claro, a menos de que la hayas estado esperando. Pero un día recibí a cierta persona que modificó mi vida a tal punto de convertirse en alguien especial que quise llamar "amigo", aunque NUNCA me imaginé que pudiera ser un caso que llegara a ir más allá que sólo eso; una simple amistad...


-Asdasd- "Diálogos"

***_Asdasd * - "Sueños"_**

*Asdasd * - "Pensamientos"

**EEEEEAAAA :D ¿Cómo tan? C: soii L-mentary y les vengo con una historia que llevo planeando hace 2 años (literalmente D:) como era terrible noob y todavía no conocía el sitio y bla bla , entonces no la publicaba^^ pero ahora es mi momento! *se pone a llorar de la felicidad*. Espero les guste y dejenme sus opiniones:) me va a encantar leerlas .. eeeentonceeess u sin más vueltas , los veo abajiiito:3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MÁS ALLÁ DE LA AMISTAD<strong>_

**CAPÍTULO 1  
><strong>

Sentí el tacto de una mano sobre la mía, acariciándola con ternura. No podía asegurar de quién era, ya que mis ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y fundidos en un profundo sueño. Escuché a una voz masculina llamar a mi nombre y deslizar sus dedos sobre mi cabello desde las raíces hasta casi su fin. Un inmenso dolor recorría mi cuerpo y me forzaba a gemir levemente, hasta que mis párpados optaron por despegarse entre sí y admirar al ser que se posaba enfrente de mí con una ligera preocupación surcando su joven rostro.

Eh… Bueno. Y aquí comienza mi historia. Sé que probablemente se estarán preguntando quién soy, cómo soy y muchas otras cosas… pero antes, quiero explicar bien en qué consiste lo que contaré a continuación. Es una historia de lo que creo que podría llamar como de "amor", pero no de esos típicos cuentos de hadas en donde el chico es un apuesto príncipe azul que rescata a su princesa de la torre más alta de un gran castillo rodeado de lava ardiente y vigilado por un temible y amenazante dragón que escupe fuego. Noo. Lo mío es absolutamente TODO lo opuesto a eso. Donde un amigo, un extraño amigo, pasó de ser eso a algo así como un… ¿Novio? ¿Así se lo puede llamar? Bueno, eso. Pero ya, empiezo desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Naz. Bueno, Nazarena Pendleton. Tengo 16 años y estoy viviendo con mis padres en una casa que está casi a las afueras de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, y luego de eso hay un espeso y espaciado bosque cargado de altos árboles que, a pesar de que se casi no dejan ver el cielo y estos son algo estremecedores, no dejan de tener un hermoso y particular color verde. La verdad es que no soy demasiado alta. Debo medir como 1.60. No se burlen de mí, no es mi culpa no crecer, aunque a juzgar por mi altura no soy la más bajita de mi curso. Ja. Soy de tez pálida, mi cabello es tan largo que pasa mi cintura y está adornado en un buen corte desmechado. De color rubio oro y completamente lacio. Mis ojos… bueno, tienen un tono raro; son de un gris verdoso, o un verde grisáceo, aunque es lo mismo. Siempre delineados de negro, porque mi estilo lleva en muchas ocasiones, ese color. Los sucesos que se narrarán, ocurrieron sólo un año antes; donde supongo que podría decir que mi vida era casi "normal".

Bien, y aquí ya comienzo con la tan ansiada historia que llevo diciendo que contaré y me entretengo aburriéndolos con mi persona.

_***Los alrededores se bañaban en el bello color dorado de la tarde, mientras yo esperaba con ansias de que la noche callera. **_

_**Una extraña persona me observaba entre los árboles del bosque. Yo la observaba también. Intercambiábamos miradas sin parar. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que me miraba. Podía sentirlo, a pesar de que una mirada no se puede tocar. Vestía una sudadera totalmente blanca y pantalones negros. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí. Me limité a hacer lo mismo. Y justo cuando por fin lo vería entero, un horrible y estrepitoso ruido evitó que lo hiciera…* **_

La alarma que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche sonó, anunciándome que era la hora de ir al colegio. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama como poseída por un demonio. Apagué el maldito aparato que aún sonaba y volví a tumbarme. Comencé a pensar en el extraño sueño que acababa de tener y a preguntarme una y otra vez quién era la persona con la que había compartido ese momento en el que aún dormía.

Eché un vistazo a mi despertador, 6:45 am, definitivamente hora de levantarse, y como siempre, perezosamente. Me destapé y caminé hacia el baño. Como yo me duchaba en las noches, no tenía que preocuparme por hacerlo en la mañana, así que lo único que hice fue lavar mis dientes, mi cara y peinar mi cabello. Ah, y también maquillar mis ojos con abundante delineador y sombra de color negro.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla rojos y una camiseta negra con un increíble logo de Linkin Park, mi banda de rock favorita, acompañé el conjunto con unas zapatillas negras marca DC con detalles en verde fosforescente y suela del mismo color. Tomé mi mochila, unas cuantas pulseras de todos colores que usaba habitualmente y bajé las escaleras de la enorme casa en la que convivía con mi familia. En la planta baja, pude ver cómo mi padre tomaba un cappuccino mientras veía las noticias que ocurrían en cada rincón de la ciudad.

-Buen día– dije sonriendo a mi padre.

-Buen día hija– me devolvió la expresión.

Abrí el refrigerador y encontré un cartón de leche. Lo estreché entre mis dedos y luego me di a la búsqueda por hallar cereales. Para mi suerte los divisé en la alacena. En conjunto me tomé un buen desayuno de leche con copos de azúcar. Mientras lo hacía, observaba detenidamente las noticias:

_"El desconocido asesino, vuelve a atacar. _

_Cada vez son más víctimas las que pierden su vida en cada rincón de la Cuidad y cada vez los casos de agresión se convierten en métodos sádicos y de total violencia. Se les recomienda no descuidar puertas ni ventanas y no salir a la calle en altas horas de la noche. Por su seguridad, le informamos."_

Es alarmante saber que en nuestra ciudad se encuentra un asesino psicópata que mata sólo por diversión. Pero nuestra seguridad es buena. Tengo fe en que lo atraparán algún día y lo harán pagar por todo.

Deposité las cosas en el lavabo, me despedí de papá y partí rumbo a la parada del autobús que me llevaría a la escuela. Como les había dicho antes, mi casa queda muy lejos del centro de la cuidad, es por eso que viajo en transporte.

Llegó casi de inmediato, lo cual me dejó sorprendida porque normalmente tarda unos diez minutos, y hoy había tardado sólo tres. Entré y saludé al chofer tan animadamente como si de un mejor amigo se tratara, que luego de años y años llevándome a la escuela era una persona en la que podía confiar.

Pagué y me fui hasta los asientos del fondo que son los que siempre elijo para viajar. Mientras caminaba no iba prestando atención a lo que tenía a mí alrededor. De repente el autobús frenó de una manera algo ruda, haciéndome balancear y caer al suelo. Claro, eso hubiera pasado de no ser porque alguien lo evitó. Un chico que estaba parado justo frente a mí, de más o menos mi edad, o tal vez unos 16 años me mantenía firmemente sujetada entre sus brazos. Al sentir ese contacto no pude evitar un pequeño sonrojo. Alcé la vista (ya que me sacaba más de media cabeza), pero me desilusioné un poco; él se cubría la cara con la capucha de la sudadera que tenía puesta. Pero aun así debía agradecerle por no permitir que caiga y haga el ridículo en frente de los demás pasajeros.

-Gracias– sonreí.

-…- asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin mirarme y me soltó, ya que aún seguía en su agarre.

Seguí el rumbo hacia los asientos del fondo, y me acomodé en el que da a la ventana, porque si había algo que siempre hacía en ese lugar era ver el recorrido para saber cuándo bajarme.

Sigilosamente busqué a ese chico con la mirada, apreciando cómo se sostenía de las barandillas del autobús. Comencé a prestarle mucha más atención y cuando lo hice un deja vu golpeó mi cabeza, abrí tanto los ojos que parecía que se saldrían por mis cuencas en cualquier momento; el chico que estaba mirando vestía una sudadera blanca y pantalones negros, ¡Como en mi sueño!, no lo podía creer, y para colmo tampoco podía ver su rostro porque se lo tapaba muy bien con esa capucha. Me percaté de que él también me estaba observando, aunque no podía ver cómo lo hacía. Era un tanto incómodo. Sentí el impulso de ir a hablar con él, y contarle mi sueño, a pesar de que no lo conocía personalmente, pero muy, muy en el fondo algo me decía que en verdad sí sabía quién era.

Pasó el tiempo y me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que se me habían pasado unas dos cuadras para llegar al colegio. Me levanté de mi asiento de un salto y pedí bajar de inmediato al chofer, que por cierto, su nombre es Daniel Wagner.

-¡Daniel! Lo siento, pero tenía que bajarme antes– dije algo avergonzada.

-Está bien, pequeña– frenó el autobús para que pudiera bajar.

-Te lo agradezco. Enserio– sonreí ampliamente, mientras bajaba - ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Naz!– hizo un ademán con la mano y partió hacia algún lugar.

Di un último vistazo al transporte y vi como él seguía viéndome hasta que lo perdí de vista. Esa sensación de ser observado ya había desaparecido, pero me preguntaba si me lo volvería a cruzar en algún lugar de esta enorme cuidad, y por alguna razón, algo me dijo que sí. Y no voy a mentir, enserio que tenía ganas. Tenía ganas de saber quién era él y porqué había soñado con él, y millones de preguntas que mi mente ansiaba responder. Sólo sonreí, porque presentía que iba a ser una aventura genial.

Saqué mi celular de mi mochila y chequeé la hora, 7:35 am, aún tenía diez minutos, asique no me apresuré mucho a llegar a la escuela. Sólo caminé muy tranquilamente las dos cuadras que me había salteado. Eso sí, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? xd .. ¿Debería seguir? ¿Continuo? ¿Me retiro y abandono la historia? :O , todo a su criterio(: dejen Reviews , poorfiiiss^u^ y si quieren , nos leemos en el siguiente cap! apapachoss! x3<strong>


End file.
